


[Podfic] Unequivocal Sex Invite

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clueless!AU.</p><p>“Daddy?” Jensen shouts as he pushes open the front door of their palatial mansion, tossing his bookbag onto the white leather couch and toeing off his brown loafers. “Have you seen my black Prada boots?”</p><p>There’s a thump-thump and a clatter and then – oh, frig – Jared appears in the doorway. He’s wearing a grey hoodie and sweatpants, the sweatpants hanging low on his hips, and his hair’s all tousled.</p><p>Jensen thinks he hears really whiny Seth Cohen-type music coming from somewhere, and God, when is this boy going to learn he’s not welcome here?</p><p>“You’re not my daddy,” Jensen says, annoyed.</p><p>Jared’s eyes flick up and down Jensen’s body. “Damn right I’m not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unequivocal Sex Invite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cybel Harper (cybel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unequivocal Sex Invite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321980) by [miss_begonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia). 



**Length:** 2:27:21

 **File Size:** 160 MB (mp3) | 67.8 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/unequivocal.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/unequivocal.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Recorded for cybel and originally posted April 7th 2008 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/103554.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
